Ask and Dare the Naruto Cast
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: Gasp another story. The title is self explanatory. Please review! Rated T
1. Introductions

Michaela: Hello, this is Ask and Dare the Naruto Cast. Yeah I know another story, but I will update this more often as long as I get more reviews. ^__^ Anyway onto the disclaimer, Naru-chan, would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Naruto: Michaela-chan does not own Naruto, sadly.

Michaela: Thanks Naru-chan!

_This is the first episode of Ask and Dare the Naruto Cast!_

Sasuke: Another ****ing Ask and Dare the Naruto Cast? Why, kamisama, why???

Michaela: Oh, be quiet Uke-chan!

Naruto: *snickers* Uke…So if you ever had sex with anyone wouldn't that make you the Uke because you have Uke in your name?

Sasuke: *is steaming*

Sakua: Shut up Naruto-baka!

Michaela: You know what, why don't you shut up, Saku-kun? Uke-chan, just be glad that I'm doing it. I won't be so hard on you since you're my cousin. Oh and by the way Ita-kun's back!

Itachi: Hello foolish little brother, hello Michaela-chan.

Sasuke: O.O I will kill you! *charges up chidori*

Michaela: If you try to kill Ita-kun then I'll let Orochimaru come after you.

Orochimaru: Somebody call my name? *licks lips*

Sasuke: O.O

Michaela: Oh be quiet you! *punts PedoHebi away*

Michaela: Oh and the rest of the Akasuki are here as well!

Pein: It's the Kyuubi and Ryuu. Must have them!

Michaela: *Uses Sharingan Death Glare* No going after demons, or else…

Pein: *gulps*

Deidara: Hah, maybe some of the reviewers will agree with me that art is fleeting!

Sasori: You wish Gaki. Art is everlasting!

Deidara: Sasori-danna…!

Michaela: Oh quiet you both. Anyway I guess this is it for the introductions. I'll see you next chapter.

Most of Naruto Cast (except for Naruto): Please Kami-sama (Jashin-sama), don't let anyone review!

**A/N: Well that chapter is done. X_x" Anyway I have like two pairings so far**

**NarutoxMichaela (me)**

**ItachixYumi (if she decides to review of course, if not then Itachi is up for grabs)**

**Anyway please review!**


	2. Danzo Torture!

Michaela: Time for the disclaimer. Uke-chan do you mind doing it?

Sasuke: Don't call me that. *sighs* Michaela doesn't own Naruto.

Michaela: Thanks Uke-chan!!! ^__^

Sasuke: grr…

_Last time it was the introduction_

Michaela: Yeah, we're back again today.

Sasuke: That was fast.

Michaela: Yeah, say hello to our first reviewer Yumi!

Yumi: *walks in* Hi…*looks at Itachi* Hi Itachi. *smiles*

Itachi: *blushes* H-hello…

Michaela: First off is Uke-chan.

Yumi: Here Sasuke some Anti Fangirl and Anti pedophile spray. You need it.

Sasuke: Thank you Yumi!! *sprays himself* Oh, Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Yes Sasuke-kun? *tries to run up to Sasuke but gets repelled* Sasuke-kun what's wrong? I can't get near you!

Sasuke: Yeees. *smirk*

Michaela: Next is Naru-chan…*blushes*

Yumi: Naruto, I dare you to go on a date with Michaela. I think you guys like cute together. Oh also Michaela, you can change some of his clothes before the date if you would like.

Naruto: *blushes* Hey, what's wrong with my jumpsuit?

Michaela: Nothing really, it's just that orange isn't your color. Don't worry I have something you may like. Also Yumi, we'll be going when the chapter is over.

Michaela: Next are Hidan and Kakuzu.

Yumi: You guys have to switch each other's personalities. Kakuzu become a Jashin obsessed person while Hidan becomes a money obsessed person.

Hidan: Son of a *****

Michaela: Nu-uh, you have to switch roles.

Kakuzu: Fine, son of a *****.

Hidan: Give me money damn it! I love money!

Kakuzu: I need people to sacrifice to Jashin-sama!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Michaela: They play each other very well…

Michaela: Next is Danzo…Everyone but Danzo is going to like this.

Danzo: What?

Yumi: I dare everyone, including Michaela, to beat up Danzo or hurt Danzo in anyways possible because of him becoming hokage!

Tsuande: I'm going to enjoy this… *punches Danzo with chakra enhanced punch*

Sakura: *does the same thing to Tsunade*

Naruto: *goes toad sage on his ass*

Sasuke: *uses chidori*

Deidara: *uses clay bombs*

Itachi: *uses a horrible genjutsu*

Gai & Lee: *hugs in front of him*

Michaela: *uses ten elemental dragons*

_More beating up later…_

Danzo: *a huge pile of blood*

Yumi: If Danzo gets better soon then he has to carve his face into the hokage monument himself and mess up on purpose so everyone will laugh at him!

Tsunade: Let me help with that. *heals him and Danzo is alright again*

Danzo: Why did you heal me…?

Yumi: 'Cause you have to carve your face on the hokage monument by yourself and mess up on purpose so that everyone will laugh at you!

Danzo: *sighs and goes to do just that*

_Outside the studio which is at the Uchiha Manor (incase any of you are wondering)_

Random Villager One: Look at what Hokage-sama is doing!

Random Villager Two: He's doing his face in the hokage monument himself and it looks so bad!

Entire Village: *laughs*

_Back in the studio_

Michaela: Next are Sasori and Deidara.

Yumi: I dare you two to build up an art museum, where you can present your art and also give art lessons and all if you like. I think both of you are great artists, by the way.

Deidara: Hah, I bet she thinks my art is better!

Sasori: Didn't you hear what she just said? She thinks both of us are great artists.

Deidara: Yumi, who do you think has the better art?

Michaela: Yumi can answer that next chapter (is that okay with you?). Seriously, open up that art museum!

Yamato: I can help. *uses wood jutsu to make a 10 foot tall museum*

Deidara & Sasori: *opens a successful art museum and children come in and Deidara & Sasori teach them about art*

_In the museum_

Deidara: Art is fleeting!

Sasori: Art is everlasting!

Deidara: Fleeting!

Sasori: Everlasting!

_This goes on and on for about an hour when they finally noticed that everyone had left already._

Deidara: Hey, where did everyone go?

_Back at the studio_

Michaela: Next is Karin.

Karin: Will you make me go on a date with Sasuke-kun???

Fan-girls of Sasuke: *break down the door and start to beat up Karin* Sasuke-kun is ours! *they all look at each other and leave while fighting* (I hope you don't mind that I changed the order!)

Yumi: Well that was part one of the dare. *sweatdrop*

Naruto: Hey, where did Sasuke go anyways?

Everyone: *looks around to see that Sasuke is gone*

Michaela: *hears whimpering in the closet and opens the door*

Sasuke: *curled up in a fetal position muttering to himself*

Michaela: *blinks then shuts the door* I have no idea where Sasuke is. Let's just get on with the dare.

Yumi: Okay…Next Karin you have to go to a camp where you will learn not to be a fangirl of Sasuke!

Karin: NOO! Sasuke-kun!

Random people come barging in: Hello we are the instructors on 'How to get over your fangirlness'. Is there a Karin in here?

Everyone: *points to Karin while Karin points to Sakura*

The Instructors: *grabs Karin and take her away out the door and you can hear her screaming profanities*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Michaela: Next are Itachi and Kabuto.

Itachi & Kabuto: *looks at each other wearyingly*

Yumi: Kabuto you get a shirt on it that says 'Snake Pet' while Itachi gets some pocky.

Itachi Pocky! *happily grabs the pocky*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Kabuto: Thanks…

Michaela: Anyway Naruto go change into these clothes!

Naruto: *goes into the bathroom to change*

Sakura: You know Naruto changing his clothes won't do anything. Naruto will never be hot.

Ino: Yeah.

_In a dark corner of the studio_

Itachi: *munching on pocky quietly*

Yumi: *walks up to Itachi* Hey. *slides down to sit next to Itachi*

Itachi: Hey…

_Awkward silence_

Itachi: Do you want a piece of pocky?

Yumi: Sure.

Itachi & Yumi: *look into the bag of pocky and see there is only one left*

Itachi: You can have it.

Yumi: But it's your pocky…

_Awkward Silence_

Itachi: *puts the piece of pocky in his mouth* We can both share.

Yumi: *blushes* Okay. *bites on one end of the pocky*

Itachi & Yumi: *starts eating the pocky slowly when their mouths almost touch…*

Sakura: Is that you Naruto?!

Itachi & Yumi: *snap the pocky in surprise and blushes about how close they were about to kiss each other*

Itachi: _Damn it, we were so close! Stupid pink haired *****!_

Yumi: So I guess we should go back huh?

Itachi: Yeah…

_Back to the middle of the studio_

Naruto: *wearing a dark blue shirt with the Uzumaki sign on the back in orange and wearing black pants*

Michaela: I knew that would look good on you! *blushes*

Sakura: Is that you Naruto?!

Naruto: Yeah Sakura, why wouldn't it be me?

Ino: You look hot!

Naruto: *blushes*

Michaela: So we're going to go now! Please review people, and thanks for watching/reading this episode/chapter. See you all later! Also pm me if you want to know how the date went! ^__^ Next darer is Bakuto Masaki (Do you mind if I just call you Bakuto or Masaki?)


	3. Fountain of Youth!

Michaela: Hidan, mind if you do the disclaimer?

Hidan: Can I sacrifice bodies to Jashin?

Michaela: No.

Hidan: Then no.

Michaela: *death glare*

Hidan: *sweatdrops* M-michaela doesn't own anything from Naruto.

Michaela: Thanks! ^__^

_Uke-kun got some anti fangirl and pedophile spray, Naruto and I went on a date together, Hidan and Kakuzu switched personalities, everybody tortured Danzo, and Itachi and Yumi almost kissed._

Naruto: *walks into the studio* Hey, I heard you got four more reviews.

Michaela: I know! I'm so excited! *happy happy joy joy*

Naruto: o.O

Michaela: Anyway we'll get started soon, as soon as everyone comes in.

Everyone: *walks in*

Michaela: We have a new reviewer today, say hello to Bakuto

Bakuto: *walks in* Hi.

Michaela: First dare is Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto: WHA--!

Bakuto: *sticks ten cookies into Naruto's mouth*

Naruto: *gags, chews, then swallows*

Bakuto: *pushes Hinata and Naruto into a closest and locks the door*

Michaela: *eyes widen* ****, that's the weapons closest!

Bakuto: Whoops, anyways too late then.

Closest: *you can hear Naruto and Hinata chatting about regular things*

Michaela: *sighs* Next is PedoHebi.

Bakuto: I dare Orodickless to jump of a cliff into a mongoose pit.

Orochimaru: Everyone must love me because I get a lot of dares.

Michaela: *snickers* Suuure

Orochimaru: *jumps off a cliff and gets eaten by mongooses*

Michaela: Next is Kakuzu.

Bakuto: Kakuzu, throw Hidan into a pool full of highly corrosive acid.

Kakuzu: Yes! *grabs Hidan*

Hidan: Bakuto you ****-sucking, sonuva *****!!! Kakuzu, don't you dare…!

Kakuzu: *throws Hidan into the pool of acid*

Hidan: I'm going to sacrifice you both to Jashin-sama!

Michaela: Next are Tsunade, Anko, Konan, and Kurenai.

Bakuto: You guys can go to the hot springs! My treat.

Tsunade: Thanks!

Tsunade, Konan, Anko, and Kurenai: *go to the hot springs*

Michaela: Next is Jiraya.

Bakuto: I dare you to peep on Tsunade, Konan, Anko, and Kurenai.

Jiraya: It's worth it. *goes to peep on Tsunade, Konan, Anko, and Kurenai*

_At the hot springs_

Tsunade: This feels really good.

Konan: I know right?

_Everyone hears giggling_

Kurenai: What was that?

Anko: *throws kunai where they heard the giggling from and Jiraya dodges, coming out of his hiding place*

Tsunade: Jiraya…

Women: *starts beating up Jiraya*

_Back in the studio_

Michaela: Now it's time for Pein's!

Bakuto: I dare you to put jumper cables on all of your piercings!

Pein: Fine… *puts jumper cables on all of his piercings*

Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, and Konan: *comes back in*

Michaela: Ah good timing, Bakuto has a gift for Tsunade and Anko.

Bakuto: Suigetsu, you get a duplicate of Samehade.

Suigetsu: Hell yes! *grabs Samehade and swings it around* Thanks dude!

Michaela: Next is Anko.

Bakuto: You get a rocket launcher.

Anko: *shoots rocket launcher at Orochimaru who had just finished climbing up from the cliff.

Orochimaru: Ahhhh! *falls back into the mongoose pit and gets eaten again*

Michaela: Now it's Kakuzu and Tsunade.

Bakuto: You both get the water from fountain of youth (Lee & Gai: Youth!) to make you both 26 again.

Michaela: So drink up 'O ancient ones.

Kakuzu & Tsunade: *drinks it up and turns 26*

Michaela: Awww, no more old jokes. *pouts*

Michaela: Next up is Yugito.

Bakuto: Will…willyougooutwithme???

Yugito: What was that?

Bakuto: *takes a deep breathe* Will you go out with me?

Yugito: *blushes* Sure…

Bakuto: And you also get a white tiger.

Michaela: Review if you want to name it. I'll pick whichever one seems more awesome.

Naruto: Hey isn't anyone going to let us out?!

Michaela: Oh, sorry! *unlocks the closet*

Hinata & Naruto: *comes out*

Michaela: Anyway that's the end of this chapter, next reviewer is SilverFox-chan91 also known as Sashimi! Please review!


	4. Drinking Contest!

Michaela: Kaka-sensei, can you do the disclaimer?

Kakashi: Michaela doesn't own Naruto, but she is obsessed with it.

Michaela: *sweatdrops* Thanks Kaka-sensei.

_Tsunade and Kakuzu are young again! Hidan got thrown into a tub of acid! Orochimaru got eaten twice and got hid by a rocket! Yugito went on a date! People got gifts! Hinata and Naruto got stuck in a closet!_

Michaela: Omg, thanks guys for the reviews. The reviewer for today is Sashimi!

Sashimi: *walks in* Hi!

Michaela: First off are PedoHebi and Danzo.

Sashimi: Danzo I dare you to be experimented on by Orochimaru and Orochimaru you have to make Danzo 10 times uglier.

Danzo: Why does everyone hate me?

Michaela: Because you are a ****-sucking, sonuva*****, who tried to take over Konoha and making people have no emotions!

Sashimi: Also, here's a present…

Danzo: *face shines*

Sashimi: *shoots Danzo in the face* **** YOU!

Kabuto: *heals Danzo*

Orochimaru: *takes Danzo to his evil lair* I'm going to have fun with this…

Michaela: Now it's time for Tsunade and …Minato?

Minato: *walks in*

Naruto: O__O DAD! *glomps Minato*

Minato: Hey son!

Sashimi: o.O How come you already know? I thought there was going to be like a dramatic scene like 'OMG YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD ME WHO MY FATHER IS?!' and Naruto going berserk on our asses.

Michaela: He is not has dumb as everyone think he is. He looked at a picture of Minato and looked in a mirror and saw who similar they both were. He confronted Tsunade about this and she told him the complete story.

Sasuke: Naruto, your father is the fourth?!

Naruto: Yep!

Kiba: To think that the _dobe's_ father was the Fourth…

Michaela: Baka, didn't I just say that Naru-chan isn't has dumb as everyone think he is?!

Sashimi: Anyway, any drama aside, Tsunade have a drinking contest with Minato and whoever wins gets to Chinese water torture the person that they hate the most.

Michaela: Question, who do you guys hate the most?

Minato & Tsunade: *looks at each other then looks at Michaela* Danzo.

Everyone: O.O

Tsunade: *grabs a bottle of sake*

Minato: *does the same*

Tsunade & Minato: *drinks*

Michaela: Next is Kaka-sensei.

Sashimi: First off you have to cross-dress for seven weeks.

Kakashi: Why?

Sashimi: You also get masks in different colors!

Kakashi: *puts on green mask*

Gai: And now you are wearing the color of youth! *teeth ping*

Kakashi: *pales, takes it off and puts on a blue one*

Michaela: Next is Naru-chan.

Man: *comes in* We have a truckload of ramen for one, Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto: O__O That's me!!

Truck: *pours all of the ramen into the studio*

Michaela: HEY!!! I LIVE HERE YA KNOW!!!

Man & Truck: *leaves*

Michaela: Sonuva*****

Naruto & Minato: RAMEN! *glomps ramen*

Michaela: Oh yeah, Minato who won?

Minato: I did. *points to Tsunade drooling on the floor, passed out*

Jiraya: *taking pictures*

Michaela: You know that Tsunade is going to kill you for that.

Jiraya: Then I can just blackmail her.

Michaela: Smart. Anyways next is Kisame.

Sashimi: You have to sing Blue!

Everyone: *laughs*

Itachi: That song is just so you.

Everyone: *stops laughing and stares at Itachi*

Sasuke: Did you just tell a joke aniki?!

Itachi: Yeah I did.

Kisame: *sighs and sings in a not so good voice but not entirely terrible*

Yo, listen up here's a story  
About a little guy  
That lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night  
And everything he sees is just blue  
Like him inside and outside

Blue his house  
With the blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And his self and everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

-Chorus-  
I'm blue  
I've OD'd and I've died  
I've OD'd and I've died  
I've OD'd and I've died

I'm Blue

I've OD'd and I've died  
I've OD'd and I've died  
I've OD'd and I've died

I have a blue house  
With a blue window  
Blue is the color I bought that I wear  
Blue the streets are  
And all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue

Blue are the people here  
That walk around  
Blue like my car it's sitting outside  
Blue are the words that I say  
And what I think  
Blue are the feelings  
That live inside me

-Chorus-

Inside and outside  
Blue his house  
With a blue little window  
And the blue corvette  
And everything is blue  
For him and his self  
And everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

-Chorus-

Michaela: That wasn't all that bad but not the best singing I have heard…You got a deep voice…

Itachi: *chuckles* Nice singing…

Kisame: Oh, shut up!

Michaela: Anyway next are Deidara and Tobi.

Sashimi: I dare Deidara to take Tobi on a shopping spree and here Tobi *gives Tobi a huge lollipop*.

Deidara: Crap…

Tobi: Yay Tobi gets to go shopping with Deidara-sempai! Thanks for the lollipop Sashimi! Tobi is a good boy! *licks lollipop*

Michaela: Also Deidara, Yumi says that she likes both of your arts equal.

Sasori: Eh, as long as she doesn't like the gaki's better I'm good.

Michaela: Speaking of Yumi, Ita-kun you got a pass for a chapter to spend time with Yumi from Sashimi!

Itachi: Thanks Sashimi.

Sashimi: No problem.

Michaela: Karin you get green contacts and Saku-kun you get a glass cherry blossom.

Sakura: Thanks Sashimi!

Karin: Eh…thanks?

Danzo: *comes on in*

Everyone: *faints, has mental trauma for the rest of their lives, or both*

Michaela: ****, dude. You're a really ugly person now. *eye twitch*

Michaela: Anyway that's all for today, next reviewer is Saku (hope you don't mind me calling you this.)

**A/N:****So far the couples are:**

**NarutoxMichaela (me)**

**ItachixYumi**

**YugitoxBakuto**

**If you want someone you should hurry up. ;)**


	5. Death, death, 'n the death of a house!

Michaela: Hey Haruno (I have a hatred of Sakura now) can you do the disclaimer?

Sakura: Sure, Michaela doesn't own Naruto but makes stories about Naruto.

Michaela: Thanks, I guess.

_Danzo turned super ugly (but is normal this chapter sadly)! Danzo also got water tortured by Minato! Kakashi got masks in different colors and he has to cross-dress for seven weeks! Naruto got a truck full of ramen (that I still have yet to fully clean up yet)! Kisame sang 'Blue'! ETC!_

Michaela: Hi people. Say hi to Saku!

Everyone: Hi…

Saku: Sakura, I want you to sing 'It only hurts when I'm breathing' and dedicate it to Sasuke!

Sakura: *blushes* Okay…

Ino: No fair billboard-brow!

Michaela: Shut up Deidara-clone!

Sakura: *sings in an okay voice*

Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad--I'm not that sad

I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain--I'm free again

_[Chorus:]_  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath--to forget

Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
I've never looked back--as a matter of fact

_[Repeat Chorus]_

It only hurts when I breathe

Mmm, no, I've never looked back--  
as a matter fact

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Hurts when I'm breathing  
Breaks when it's beating  
Die when I'm dreaming  
It only hurts when I breathe

Everyone: *claps*

Sakura: *blushes*

Michaela: Not bad… Next is Kakuzu.

Saku: Usually people make you give up your money, burn your money, or give you money. Well, I'm not one of those people. You get a bag full of candy that you can not receive money from in any way. ANY WAY. *gives Kakuzu a bag of candy* You can give it to someone else though, for free.

Kakuzu: …Who wants it?

Chouji and Tobi: ME!!!! _

Everyone else: NO!!!!

Kakuzu: *throws it to Chouji and Tobi*

Michaela: (slow motion) nooooooooo *intercepts candy and drops down to the floor*

Naruto: *runs to Michaela* Are you okay?!

Michaela: *pops up* Yeah I'm fine. *throws candy outside the window* GOOD RIDENCE!!!

Michaela: Next is Ino…*snickers*

Saku: Dye your hair pink and go on a date with Madara.

Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Sakura: I'll dye her hair pink! *grabs Ino and heads to the nearest bathroom*

Bathroom: *you can hear lots of noises and fighting in there*

Michaela: HEY THAT'S MY BATHROOM! *hands review cards to Itachi* Can you host so I can break them up? *doesn't even wait for an answer and goes inside the bathroom*

Itachi: Uhh…Next is Foolish Little Brother (AKA Sasuke)

Saku: You can kill Orochimaru every chapter until this fic ends (If it ends). It does not have to be a new way every chapter.

Sasuke: Yes! *is about to kill Orochimaru*

Itachi: Wait! There's a dare for Orochimaru. You can say it to him. *whispers the dare to Sasuke*

Sasuke: *grins evilly*

Orochimaru: *sees Sasuke walking up to him* Are you ready to give me your undying love?!

Sasuke: …By the order of the reviewer you cannot stalk anyone for half a year!

Orochimaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Sasuke, Kabuto!!!! Without them for a half of a year?! *commits suicide*

Itachi: *stares at Orochimaru* I think that counts of you killing him.

Bathroom: YOU BITCH DON'T TURN MY BATHROOM WALLS PINK!!!! (Michaela)

Everyone: *awkward silence*

Itachi: Okay then…next is Kiba.

Saku: Have you ever eat dog food?

Kiba: No…

Saku: Then start eating.

Kiba: Where the hell are we supposed to get dog food?

Sasuke: I'm sure we have some dog food… *goes to the kitchen and comes back with some dog food*

Kiba: *glares at Sasuke* I hate you.

Sasuke: Hn. *puts the dog food in a bowl* Start eating mutt.

Kiba: *goes on all fours and starts eating the dog food* Hm, not bad. Actually this is kind of tasty!

Akamaru: *tries to eat with Kiba*

Kiba: *growls at Akamaru* Mine.

Akamaru: *backs away*

Everyone: *stares at Kiba like he's crazy*

Michaela: *comes out of the bathroom with pink clothes* I hate you Haruno.

Ino: *comes out with pink hair* Billboard brow, you suck.

Sakura: *comes out with black and blue bruises* …I hate you both.

Everyone: *snickers*

Michaela, Ino, Sakura: *death glare*

Everyone: *shuts up*

Michaela: *turns to Itachi* can I have my review cards now?

Itachi: *nods and gives the review cards back to Michaela*

Michaela: So…where were we?

Naruto: *snickers* Dog breath (Kiba: *glares*) just finished eating dog food.

Michaela: So…I guess that mean Itachi's dare is next…

Saku: Itachi, if you haven't already, tell Sasuke about the secret of the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke: Secret?! What secret?! *stares at Michaela's and Itachi's blank faces* What do you two know?!

Michaela: *sighs* I was really hoping it would never come to this…

Sasuke: *glares at Michaela* You were like four. How the hell would you know any of this?!

Michaela: *winces* Shouldn't we talk about this in quiet? *gives Naruto the review cards* Could you please do this while me and Itachi straighten out this?

Naruto: *smiles sadly* Sure…

Itachi, Sasuke, and Michaela: *goes into a room upstairs*

Naruto: Next is Gai.

Saku: Gai, since you talk about youth (Lee & Gai: YOUTHFUL!) You have to act like an old man for three chapters. I mean OLD! *stares at Kakuzu* like 91 year old.

Gai: Why, how unoldful!

Lee: Poor Gai-sensei! Unable to express his undying youth!

Gai: It's very oldful that you express my pain with me! *cries* Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Lee & Gai: *hugs each other and a wave with a sunset appears behind them*

Everyone: *mutters* Kai…

Naruto: Noo…it's not working!

Everyone: (mental drama)

Upstairs…

Sasuke: What is the secret of the Uchiha massacre?!

Itachi: *sighs and brings out a scroll that he kept in his pocket* Look this over.

Sasuke: *reads the scroll and pales* You and Michaela were ordered to kill of the Uchiha clan?! (and that's how I know) How the hell was a four year old going to help you kill of the clan?!

Michaela: *looks at Itachi* Well…You know I have Ryuu in me right?

Sasuke: Yes…

Michaela: Well, they were hoping that I would be killed if I tried to go against any of the Uchiha clan members. However, secretly, Itachi had been training me so that even if he was turned into a missing-nin and unable to help me against the villagers, that I would not be killed by the villagers.

Itachi: So Michaela joined me with killing the Uchiha clan and she got the sharingan from there…

Michaela: And well, your…_father_ found out and while I was alone he came up to me and well almost beat me…

Itachi: I found Michaela on the floor covered in blood and bruises, I snapped and killed father. Mother was already dead from Father's hand.

Michaela: Then you came in…

Itachi: And I didn't want to live after that so I tried to get you surrounded by hatred so you would kill me and one day become strong. I was planning to leave this scroll to you when I died.

Michaela: And that's what happened with the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke: *in shock*

Itachi: We'll…leave you alone to swallow this up…

Itachi & Michaela: *leaves*

Downstairs…

Kakashi: *poofs in with a pink coloured mask, a skirt, and a cami* Sorry I'm late, this skirt really restricts my movements.

Naruto: I'm not even going to say liar to that…

Michaela & Itachi: *comes downstairs and looks exhausted*

Saku: How did it go?

Itachi: *glares at Saku* Horrible.

Michaela: *groans* I want to diiiiie.

Naruto: I can continue this if you want.

Michaela: *flops on the couch* Yes please.

Naruto: Okay…Next is Gaara.

Saku: *gives Gaara some sleeping pills* These should help with your insomnia... If not, then I'm sorry for giving you false hope.

Gaara: *swallows sleeping pills and falls instantly asleep*

Kankuro & Temari: *scared at seeing their little brother asleep*

Naruto: *moves Gaara to the other couch* He's probably going to be asleep for a while. Rather not let him sleep on the floor.

Naruto: Anyway, next is Lazy Ass (Shikamaru)

Saku: *sweatdrops* This is going to be troublesome... But anyways... perform us some magic tricks, if you can do any... And before you say anything, I know it's either troublesome or a drag for you...

Shikamaru: *was just about to say troublesome* I can't do any magic tricks. Sorry.

Naruto: Um…I guess next is Hidan.

Saku: Can I please borrow your scythe?! *puppy dog eyes* I really need it to kill someone. I'll even kill them in the name of Jashin-sama!

Hidan: As long as you kill them in the name of Jashin-sama! *gives Saku the scythe*

Saku: Yay! *takes scythe and will kill that person later (since I do not know who this person is)*

Naruto: Next is Pein.

Saku: I can understand why people may dislike you... But I actually feel sorry for you... Your past and all... So, you may kill anyone you want... As long as it's not Naruto or Hinata or Michaela.

Pein: (curses) Damn. Madara, you die now.

Madara: What?

Pein: DIE!!! (uses heavenly push)

House: (gets destroyed along with Madara)

Michaela: (says without any strength) Fucking asshole. Where the hell are we supposed to live now?

Naruto: Shit! The next dare was for Madara too!

Michaela: Saku, you can kill Madara next chapter. Now, Naruto, I'm feeling a bit better. Gimme my cards.

Naruto: (hands cards over)

Michaela: Skipping Madara…Konan's turn!

Saku: You're really great, you know that? I dare you to go on a date with anyone you like that way.

Konan: (grabs Pein) We are going to the movies!

Pein: Okay?

Hidan: (mutters) Whipped.

Michaela: Next, Saku has a few comments to some of the characters.

Saku: Tobi, You're sometimes pretty annoying, but... I like you nonetheless!

Tobi: Tobi is glad that Tobi is like!

Saku: Sorry, Deidara, I like Sasori's art better.

Sasori: Take that, gaki.

Deidara: Sasori-danna!

Saku: Jiraya, *shivers* I just hope your pervert habits aren't contagious...

Jiraya: We could all use a little more of me!

All women: NO!

Michaela: Then again…Icha Icha is indeed fascinating.

Everyone: (looks at Michaela weirdly)

Michaela: (sees all their looks) What?!

Everyone: (averts eyes) Nothing…

Michaela: Anyway, that's the end for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! The next reviewer is IOL. Bye!


End file.
